


If you didn't believe

by dreamforlife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamforlife/pseuds/dreamforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finally does something about the thing that's eating away inside him.</p><p>FINALLY.</p><p>Niall just thinks Harry's an idiot on epic proportions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you didn't believe

  
Harry wasn't sure how this collaboration with Justin Bieber— _of all people!—_ would go, especially since the boys didn’t know about it.  
  
In his desperation to finally do something about his feelings for Niall— _because to be honest, feeling like his heart was getting ripped out his chest every time Niall went out with a girl was getting tiring_ —he had gone to Niall's favourite pop artist and begged, pretty much on his knees, throwing away all thought of decorum, pride and sanity.  
  
The Canadian star had just laughed and replied easily with a 'no problem!' Because apparently not everyone was blind to his love for the Irish blonde with the big blue eyes.  
  
So now here he was, in the studio for the first time, trying to sing the song that he had written with Justin. He loved it and when he heard the music for the first time he had almost cried, much to his horror.  
  
But then, Harry was a sensitive guy.  
  
In Harry's mind (and certainly in Justin's), the song was perfect. It said, in no uncertain terms, everything that Harry had ever wanted to say to Niall. Every time Niall had found Harry in tears over some stupid twitter comment or some harsh magazine article, the comforting words that Niall poured into Harry that always resonated inside his heart for weeks on end.  
  
It made him fall in love just a little bit more each time, until at some points, Harry was sure he’d explode. Sure Louis was just as incredible, but Louis was his best friend. With Niall, every word seemed to hold so much more meaning.  
  
'Head out of the clouds, Harry! Or rather, stop thinking about Niall for five seconds!' Justin sniggered from behind the glass.  
  
He glared at the popstar, 'You should be glad I need you for this.'  
  
Then he took a deep breath and started singing.  
  
Few minutes later, he reached the end, somehow keeping the tears at bay.  
  
'Woohoo!! _YES!!_ ' Justin applauded loudly, the widest grin on his face. 'That was awesome, dude!'  
  
Harry deflated in relief, grinning weakly at Justin, 'Thanks man.'  
'Like I said…no problem.' Justin grinned, 'When're you singing this anyway?'  
  
'A week from now...in Toronto.' Harry answered and already, he could feel the nerves piling up in his stomach.  
  
'I'm so there!' Justin returned and Harry laughed.  
  
'Moral support. Appreciate it mate.'  
  
'So you should.' The fellow superstar winked, rubbing his hands together eagerly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So a week later, after the end of their concert, Harry was standing nervously at the edge of the stage, jumping on the balls of his feet, clutching his mike for dear life.  
  
'Calm down man, breathe. It'll be awesome!' Justin appeared out of nowhere, rubbing his shoulder.  
  
'Harry mate, what's going on?' Liam came up, confusion in his eyes. 'We were just told that you had some announcement or something.'  
  
Harry manage a hasty grin at Liam but couldn't find his voice.  
  
'Watch and see,' Justin winked at Liam who suddenly did a double take.  
  
'What're you doing here?'  
  
'Here for Harry.' Justin bumped Harry's shoulder lightly but Harry was so on edge that he almost toppled over.  
  
'For _Harry_ \--' But Liam’s questions were interrupted as the stage manager signaled to the curly haired lad.  
  
'You're on!'  
  
Harry gulped, glancing at Justin who rolled his eyes and grabbed Niall bringing him to the very edge of the curtain so he could see Harry clearly. Niall shot a weird look at the Canadian but maintained his spot, staring at Harry expectantly.  
  
The crowd erupted when Harry reappeared, squeals and screams tore through the air. A small smile crossed his face before the gravity of what Harry was going to do whacked him in the face and he glanced helplessly to the side.

Justin gave a thumbs up and then gestured to Niall. Harry caught the clear blue eyes that haunted his every waking (and sleeping) moment and felt a jolt of courage through his veins. Turning back to the crowd, he made a quieting motion. Surprisingly they did, as if realizing how significant this moment was, waiting for Harry expectantly.  
  
'Um...okay. This is absolutely terrifying for me to do but uh, it's something that needs to be done. For everyone out there who doesn't know, and this includes the lads, I've done a small collaboration with Justin Bieber.'  
  
A round of gasps rippled through the crowd and he could almost hear the jaws of the boys hit the floor.  
  
He heard Louis' _'WHAT?!'_ before someone shushed him.  
  
'I want you all to hear the song before I explain why I did it so secretly.'  
  
Five counts for the intro and the band (who knew about the song since the day before yesterday) started playing the opening chords of 'Believe'.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes, launching into the song with so much emotion that the girls in the crowd had to wipe away tears.

 _I don't know how I got here_ __  
I knew it wouldn't be easy  
But your faith in me was so clear  
It didn't matter how many times I got knocked on the floor  
But you knew one day I would be standing tall  
Just look at me now  
  
Cause everything starts from something  
But something would be nothing  
Nothing if your heart didn't dream with me  
Where would I be, if you didn't believe  
Believe...  
  
There were days when I was just broken, you know  
There were night when I was doubting myself  
But your kept my heart from falling  
It didn't matter how many times I got knocked on the floor  
But you knew one day I would be standing tall  
Just look at us now  
  
Cause everything starts from something  
But something would be nothing  
Nothing if your heart didn't dream with me  
Where would I be, if you didn't believe  
  
As the song went on, Harry himself just couldn't hold back the tears and let a few slip out.

 _It didn't matter how many times I got knocked on the floor_ __  
You knew one day I would be standing tall  
Just look at us now  
  
Cause everything starts from something  
But something would be nothing  
Nothing if your heart didn't dream with me  
  
Cause everything starts from something  
But something would be nothing  
Nothing if your heart didn't dream with me  
Where would I be, if you didn't believe  
  
'Where would I be...if you didn't believe...' Harry let the last note linger before opening his eyes.  
  
A few seconds of absolute silence before the stadium exploded with cheers, most girls crying openly.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Harry faced the expectant crowd with growing apprehension. Heart playing havoc in his chest, he thought of Niall's _blueblueblue_ eyes and started talking.  
  
'This song...it's more than just a thank you to a special someone close to me. It's much, much more as Justin knows. It's to tell them I love them. I love them with all of my heart and soul. They are the most important thing in my life. They make my life brighter in the darkest moments. I owe them my life.'  
  
Girls were screaming at the thought that Harry Styles had finally found someone to love. No more one night stands. No more older women.  
  
'Well don't keep them waiting Styles,' Justin's voice came over the speakers, teasing.  
  
Harry turned to glare playfully at the brunette standing in the wings and got a wink in return.

The boys were glaring at him with looks of _'whydidntyoutellus?!_ ' and Harry felt a little bad, but turned back to the crowd.  
'So uh, I'm guessing you want to know who it is?'  
  
Approving yells rang through the air and Harry readied himself to spill the biggest secret he had ever had in his eighteen years of life.  
  
'I don't want any hate from anyone. All I ask is that you accept me.' Harry sent out one last plea and he could sense Justin's frustration from where he stood.  
  
Swallowing, he turned away from the crowd to face the boys, one in particular.  
  
Blonde hair messed up from the concert, sapphire blue eyes glinting with barely suppressed curiosity; Niall was just staring at him. Harry felt the all too familiar rush in his brain as his stomach filled with something akin to pterodactyls having a rave.  
  
'I hope you guys out of everyone will understand and accept what I'm about to tell you.' Harry almost whispered into the microphone.  
  
Justin handed the mike to Liam.  
  
'Anything for you Harry.' Liam voiced the thoughts of the other boys.  
  
Harry locked eyes with Niall, bracing himself, 'All I have to say now is this…I love you with all my heart, Niall Horan, and I don’t know what I’d ever do without you.'  
  
Overjoyed squeals burst and ripped through the suspenseful silence that had fallen, and the overarching chant of _'Narry Narry Narry'_ rose above all else.  
  
Even the band was cheering, making kissy faces at Harry.  
  
To say that the boys were shocked was an understatement. They were staring at Harry with their jaws touching the ground, eyes popping out of their heads. Even at a moment like this, Harry couldn’t help the faint chuckle that escaped him, his friends looking as if they had been clubbed over the head, their thoughts clearly flashing in their eyes; _Why hadn’t they seen this coming?! Were they really THAT oblivious?!_  
  
But the most important person to Harry was Niall who just staring at him expressionlessly, blue eyes giving nothing away.  
  
He turned then, breaking their gaze and took the mike from Liam and walked onto the stage. The screams tripled. But all Harry could hear was his own heartbeat.  
  
'I have eight words for you, Styles.' Niall said, shaking his head.  
Harry numbly nodded.

'Why the bloody hell didn't you tell me?!'  
  
Harry stared at Niall in shock, 'What?'  
  
Niall smiled now, coming closer to him.  
  
'Do you know how long I've wanted and waited to hear you say that?'  
  
It was Harry's turn to stare, open mouthed at the boy who had stolen his heart with kind words and comforting smiles.  
  
Niall pulled Harry to him by his shoulders, dumping their mikes onto the couch that sat beside them. Harry's arms wrapped around Niall's waist, a relieved smile finally appearing on his face as he realised that the hard part was over.  
  
Soft hands cupped his jaw, glinting blue eyes boring into green.  
  
'God Harry, you don't know how much I love you.' Niall whispered to him.  
  
That did it for Harry and his natural charm returned with a bang.  
  
'It was impossible to not fall in love with you Niall.' His signature grin, dimples and all, flashing at Niall.  
  
'Kiss me you bloody idiot.' Niall pulled himself closer to Harry, a tiny sigh escaping his lips.  
  
‘I don’t think the song goes like that,’ Harry laughed lightly and let their noses brush, 'But, I like it.'  
  
And with that, he pressed his lips to Niall's, surprising himself when he thanked God for the existence of Justin Bieber. 


End file.
